


Tastes like strawberries

by Dissent



Series: The remix of you + me (and him) [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caring, Fluff, M/M, Otabek digs it, Otabek is a loving boyfriend, Sick Character, and JJ is a needy little shit when he's sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissent/pseuds/Dissent
Summary: JJ is sick and needs his medicine. Luckily, Otabek is the perfect remedy.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Series: The remix of you + me (and him) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610656
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Tastes like strawberries

"You should know how much I love you", he whispered, but was interrupted by a violent cough. "I'm sorry that I never took you to meet my parents. You would've deserved it. You were the one I wanted to spend my life with... from the... from the start."

His chest was being rattled by another set of terrible coughs and his head fell to the side in exhaustion.

Otabek just rolled his eyes while grabbing the cough syrup from the nightstand and pouring a sufficient amount of it into the bottle cap before he handed it to JJ.

"Yeah yeah, I got it. You're a very gifted actor and all, but now take your medicine, Romeo. A cough hasn't killed anyone."

He watched as his boyfriend pouted and sniffed at the disgustingly pink, gooey liquid.

"Show a little more compassion, Beks, I'm dying here!", JJ complained and thrust the cap back towards Otabek. "I don't wanna drink that! It tastes disgusting and it doesn't help."

A little kid was more reasonable than a sick JJ would ever be. Otabek groaned and held the medicine out again.

"Jean, it tastes like strawberries. You like strawberries, don't you?"

"What kind of strawberry tastes like that?", JJ snuffled and crossed his arms defiantly. "An artificial strawberry someone threw in the chemistry container for a week before pressing a single glob of sugary slime out of it and selling it as cough syrup?"

Dear Lord. Otabek leaned back in the chair he so wisely brought from the kitchen in case his boyfriend started getting fussy again and Io and behold, there was the pouty face.

"Take your fucking medicine, Jean", he demanded, unnerved already.

He wasn't an impatient man but God and the world were his witnesses that JJ overdid it sometimes. For a moment, all he got was a defiant "No", but then JJ sniffled slightly and dropped back into his mountain of pillows.

"Can I get another medicine?"

The question was meant to come out timidly, but the cough and fever had added a deep, husky note to JJ's voice and Otabek raised one eyebrow before he set the cough syrup back down.

"And what would that be?", he inquired cautiously, not trusting his boyfriend at all right now.

His temperature hadn't gone down if lobster-red skin and profuse sweating were anything to go by. Otabek was sure if he reached out one hand, he would be able to feel the heat his lover was radiating. JJ leaned up slightly, the sweaty, damp strands of his hair curling against his forehead in a ungodly sexy way.

"You always make me feel better, so why don't we try and go with that?", he muttered, tone seemingly dropping a few more octaves.

Otabek couldn't do anything other than brace himself for the attack that followed, but then he melted into the kiss and parted his lips as JJ licked hungrily into his mouth. Hands tore at hair and shirts and cupped cheeks until they separated with a low groan neither of them would admit to being the source of.

"Felt good, Beks?", JJ teased, letting his rough voice caress every inch of Otabek's skin until he shuddered.

"Maybe you should really not take your medicine and just keep talking like that", was the only response JJ got before a a pair of lips collided with his own once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote during a writing game with my dear wife because, and I quote, _“there's idk sth weirdly sexy abt making out with someone who has a raspy voice and who's skin is burning up?”_


End file.
